


Draco, don't deny it (Drarry one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Harry got a snake when Hedwig died. It’s 8th year, he’s sharing a dorm room with Draco and Draco has a thing for Harry speaking Parseltongue.It’s good I promise I’m just so bloody crap at summaries.





	Draco, don't deny it (Drarry one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda obvious but thought I'd point it out - Italics are parseltongue

_Harry, I need to stretch._ Harry hears the familiar words from his python and he looks over at it from his spot lying on his stomach on his bed, writing his essay for DADA.

 _"You don't have to stay in your tank, Monty."_ He hisses back, turning back to his essay. He knows, being a parselmouth, that Monty doesn't like to be closed up in a tank.

 _But the blonde one doesn't like me._ The snake mutters and Harry frowns, not looking up from his parchment. He was forced to share a dorm with none other than Draco Malfoy during their 8th year. As not that many people came back for 8th year they aren’t split into houses and are just paired with another 8th year student. Malfoy is currently sat on his bed doing some sort of homework, and Harry swears he can feel him glancing over at him occasionally.

 _"Malfoy isn't going to do anything to you, come on, you can stretch up here."_ Harry says and after a few seconds he feels his python wrapping itself round his body until it's head is on his shoulder. Harry is only wearing skinny jeans and a thin white t-shirt so his body warmth can keep the snake warm as long as he's wrapped around him.

 _"Better?"_ Harry asks and the snake hisses _Much_ back to him.

"Potter as much as I love the fact that you can talk to your snake would you mind shutting up." Malfoy mutters sarcastically, trying to sound annoyed. Harry just rolls his eyes and continues his essay. Draco will never admit to anyone that he has had a crush on Harry since 4th year, and will definitely never admit that hearing him speak parseltongue turns him on to no end. Not to mention how attractive Harry looks lying on his bed, his muggle trousers hugging his arse perfectly, leaving little to the imagination, and his thin top showing his amazingly sculptured body. Monty looks over at Malfoy and flicks his tongue out before moving to talk in Harry's ear.

_He is staring at you Harry. He does that a lot you know._

_"Is he? What do you mean does that a lot?"_ He asks. He usually gets the feeling that Draco is watching him, but he figured that was just his imagination. Before Monty can reply there's a quick knock at the door and it opens to reveal Ginny. Harry looks up and smiles before sitting up carefully, Monty moving with him to curl around his left arm, across his shoulders and down his right arm until his head is resting half way down Harry's right forearm.

"Hey Ginny." Harry shuffles back on his bed so she can sit at the foot of it and she smiles as she sits down, petting the snake carefully. Much to Draco’s dismay. He hates the Weaslette, even if Harry did break up with her.

 _See, this is why I like her better than that blonde._ The snake hisses and Harry chuckles.

"Hey Harry, what's he saying? Am I hurting him?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"Quite the opposite. So whats up?" He asks.

"Do you need anything from Hogsmeade? I'm about to head there with Luna and Ron but I thought I'd ask. You can come with us if you want." She offers and he shakes his head. "Nah that's okay. I gotta finish this essay then I wanna take a shower. Besides, you know I hate going Hogsmeade now." He says and she shrugs.

"Alright then Harry, I'll see you at dinner." She says before leaning close and whispering in his ear, "You do realise Malfoy is looking at you as if you're a slice of cake he's determined to eat, right?" She leans back smiling when Harry blushes. He's been in love with Malfoy since he was 15, and Hermione and Ginny are the only people that know; Ginny because having a crush on Malfoy is why he broke up with her, and Hermione because Harry tells her everything.

"You were lying, right?" He asks nervously and she shakes her head, winking. "Not even a little bit. See you later." She says before leaving the room.

Harry finishes his essay and unwraps Monty from his arms and shoulders before placing him on his bed. 

 _“If I leave you here are you going to kill Malfoy?"_  Harry asks the snake and Monty looks over at Malfoy before looking back to Harry.

 _I make no promises. But I will try my best not to._ Monty replies and Harry rolls his eyes at the snake before putting his essay and quill away and pulling off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. He grabs a towel and walks into the bathroom he and Malfoy share that's adjoined to their room. He showers before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. He realises the only clothes he has in the bathroom are his skinny jeans and he really doesn't feel like wearing them so he walks into the dorm room and over to his wardrobe. He's very aware of Malfoys eyes on him as he grabs a pair of joggers and some clean boxers before he walks back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Draco can't help but watch as Potter walks from the bathroom to his wardrobe, his towel hanging low around his waist and his hair soaking wet and dripping water down his body. Draco knew he had a great body but there's something about seeing him in just a towel dripping wet that makes Malfoys mouth water. Harry walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing slightly tight joggers, his hair still damp, and he walks over to his bed and sits down, his snake sliding over his lap and up his chest to rest on his shoulders with his head right next to Harry's.

 _He was watching you Harry._ Monty says distastefully and Harry raises an eyebrow. " _The whole time? Why?"_ He asks. Harry knows it's kind of dumb but Monty is just as smart as most people and Harry always talks to him if he needs advice. Monty moves so he's on Harrys lap, his tail wrapped round his leg before he leans straight up to look Harry in the eye.

 _Maybe he likes what he sees. Or maybe he likes what he hears._ Monty hisses and Harry frowns. " _What do you mean?"_ Harry asks confused.

 _He always seems to be looking when you talk to me, or when you talk in Parseltongue in general. Maybe, he enjoys it._ Harry raises an eyebrow at his snake before looking over at Malfoy, who quickly looks down at the book he's reading.

 _"I need to go find Hermione, you coming?"_ Harry asks and Monty responds by sliding off the bed and climbing back into his tank. Harry throws on a plain black t-shirt that hugs his body and pulls on his converse before leaving the dorm room. He looks around the common room and see's Hermione sat on the sofa by the fireplace. The common room is fairly empty as it's 11am on a Saturday and everyone old enough is in Hogsmeade and the first and second years are making the most of the remaining sun before winter comes.

"Hermione help me." Harry says, falling onto the sofa and putting his head in her lap. Hermione puts the book she was holding on the table in front of the sofa and frowns down at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry just sighs and Hermione starts running her fingers through his hair. "Has he done something to you?" She asks, referring to Malfoy and Harry shakes his head, shutting his eyes.

”Monty said he watches me. He said when I got out the shower and had to get clothes that he was watching me the whole time. He said maybe he likes what he sees or maybe he has a thing for me speaking parseltongue because he always watches me when I do.” Harry explains quietly as there are a few first and second years still in the dorm.

”Honestly I have noticed that when you speak parseltongue he pays extra attention. But he always stares at you so maybe he does like what he sees.” Hermione winks down at Harry who rolls his eyes.

”Thats just wishful thinking.” Harry mutters.

Meanwhile Draco has been glaring at the snake in the corner of the room every so often. How dare that snake get to enjoy being wrapped around Potter and being buried in his neck and pressed against his body. Draco sighs at himself and looks at one of the bedposts.

“Wow I’m jealous of a fucking snake now. I need help.” He mutters out loud before his mind goes back to when Harry was speaking to his snake earlier and the way the words sounded as they left his beautiful mouth. Draco shakes his head and grabs his towel, deciding whilst Harry is gone he’s going to shower.

Harry goes back to his dorm to see it empty and the second the door shuts behind him his snake climbs up his body and leans to his ear.

 _I heard something interesting Harry._ He says in Harry’s ear and he raises an eyebrow as he sits on the edge of his bed.

 _“What?”_ Harry asks.

 _Whilst you were out Malfoy kept glaring at me before he muttered that he was jealous of a snake now and that he needed help._ Monty says and a grin slowly spreads across Harry’s face.

 _”You're the best, Monty.”_ Harry grins and Monty nods before sliding back over to his tank. Harry sits against his headboard, having taken off his shirt and converse, waiting for Draco to get out of the shower. After a few minutes the shower turns off and Harry winks at Monty as Malfoy walks into the room, towel wrapped around his hips. He blushes slightly when he sees Harry and walks over to his wardrobe. Harry can’t help himself, now he knows he might actually feel the same way Harry has to know for sure. He walks over to behind Malfoy and places his hands on his waist.

”Potter?” Malfoy asks, almost nervously, and Harry grins.

”Yes, Malfoy?” Harry asks in a seductive tone, leaning close to whisper in Draco’s ear. Draco’s breath catches in his throat.

”What do you want?” He asks and Harry grins.

“A better question is what do you want Malfoy.” Harry whispers, pressing his chest against Draco’s damp back.

”I don’t know what you mean.” He says quietly and Harry grins before turning Draco round to look at him. Draco’s breath hitches when he sees Harry and Harry pulls him closer.

 _”I know you have a thing for this.”_ Harry hisses in parseltongue in Draco’s ear. He knows Draco doesn’t understand what he’s saying but the way he shivers and goosebumps appears on his skin shows Harry that it doesn’t matter.

”Potter what are you doing?” Draco stutters and Harry smirks.

”I know you love it when I speak parseltongue, _Draco._ Snakes talk Malfoy. Monty told me what you said when I was in the common room _. Don’t deny it.”_ Harry says, slipping into parseltongue on certain words.

”What does that mean?” Draco asks quietly and Harry leans close to Draco’s ear again.

”Draco, _Draco_. Don’t deny it. _Don’t deny it_.” He repeats, first in English then in parseltongue so Draco knows what he’s saying and Draco can’t help but shiver. Harry presses a very soft kiss under Draco’s ear, his still slightly damp hair tickling Harry’s nose.

Dracos hands grab Harry’s biceps and Harry grins against Draco’s neck; he’s imagined doing this since he was 15.

Draco has imagined this for years too, and now it’s actually happening he wants the prick to stop teasing him and just kiss him already.

Harry moves his hands from Draco’s hips and slides them round to rest of the small of his back, pulling him closer and raising his head so he can look Draco in the eye.

 _"You're beautiful_.” Harry says and he hears Monty hiss _I’m going to find the smart one because y_ _ou’re going to fuck him or something._ Harry chuckles. _“She’s in the common room. Don’t get lost.”_ He says before reaching behind Draco, forcing his body closer to his in the process, and opening the door until his snake is out of the room before returning his hand to the small of Draco’s back.

”Potter?” Draco tries to sound confident but his voice is barely above a whisper.

”Yes, _Draco_.” Now Draco knows what his name is in parseltongue Harry decides to use it to his advantage. Their faces are so close together that their lips are almost touching and it’s torture and Draco can feel Harry’s breath blowing across his lips when he talks and his arousal is getting very hard to hide since he’s just in a towel.

Draco is about to tell Harry to get a fucking move on but before his mouth can form the words there’s a pair of lips pressed to his. They’re slightly chapped but still soft and Draco knows Harry bites them when he’s nervous. Draco’s eyes drift shut the second their lips connect and when Harry runs his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip he lets out a quiet moan.

Harry pulls Draco’s body flush against his and wraps his arms around his waist tightly. Draco let’s Harry explore his mouth and let’s out quiet moans and gasps into Harry’s mouth. Harry grins against Draco’s lips, pushing him backwards slightly until Draco’s back is pressed against the wall behind him and Harry makes sure every inch of his body is touching every inch of Dracos, which makes the latter gasp. Harry pulls back from the kiss when they need air and smiles at the beautiful look on Dracos face.

”You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Harry murmurs and Draco rolls his eyes but the smile on his face show’s pure love.

”I think I might." Draco says before Harry pulls him back into a kiss.

 

 


End file.
